Examples of a method of mounting a semiconductor chip on a substrate that have been employed include: a method of mounting an electronic component with a soldering bump, in which a soldering bump is provided for an electrode, on a substrate by thermal bonding; gold solder welding of providing a gold bump for an electrode of an electronic component, providing thin soldering film over a surface of a copper electrode of a substrate, and performing thermal welding between gold in the gold bump and the solder; and a joining method using a resin based adhesive material such as a thermoplastic resin or an anisotropic conductive film (AFC). Any of these methods includes heating an electronic component, pressing the electronic component onto a substrate using a bonding tool in a state in which soldering or an adhesive agent on an electrode is molten, cooling and fixing the soldering or the adhesive material, and thus joining the electronic component to the substrate. An electronic component mounting apparatus used in such joining is provided with a heater for heating the soldering to a molten state or the adhesive agent to a softened state, and cooling means for cooling the soldering or the adhesive agent after joining, and is required to perform quick heating and quick cooling.
In order to reduce takt time, reduction of cooling time is a matter of concern rather than quick heating. Accordingly, there is proposed a method of cooling a heater and a bonding tool attached to the heater by providing an air flow-path for a heat insulator that is laid over the plate-like ceramic heater, and causing coolant air to flow over a surface of the ceramic heater (see PTL 1, for example).
Further, there is proposed a method of quickly cooling a pulse heater by providing a space between the pulse heater and a base member laid over the pulse heater, and blowing air from a cooling hole provided in the base member to a surface of the pulse heater on a side of a heat insulator (see PTL 2, for example).